


Hit It Until You Break It

by thottysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Discrimination, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-War, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottysatori/pseuds/thottysatori
Summary: The perfect society, perfect citizens, perfect appearance. All of these are things used to describe Japan. Everyone and everything there lives up to the perfect image…but for some reason there seems to be more beneath the surface. Something more... unpleasant... then what just meets the eye.Haikyuu dystopian au where the entire canon universe is set in an “ideal” futuristic society





	Hit It Until You Break It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer!
> 
> Everything written in this fic is FICTION, meaning it is not associated with anything today and I am in no way saying this is actually what Japan is like.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the prologue so I'm sorry it's so short! In case you're confused, this chapter is just a bunch of journal entries in order to help introduce the story.

_[Journal Entry #1: The world today]_

 

_Over 70 years ago world war III happened. It was a long, tough war. Fortunately for us, the country has remained intact for the most part. The government is STILL a little shaken up, but it’ll eventually all clear up. I’m just glad I’m alive!_

_Things supposedly aren’t that different. But what do I know? I’m still a kid! According to the “common people” (that’s what my teacher told me I was) Japan is in an even better place than it was before. I believe them because it’s all over the news and the media. Apparently society is as perfect as everyone had dreamed it to be! A perfect society, perfect citizens, perfect appearance. We have it all! At least that’s what they say…_

_I’ve heard rumors about the “lowlives” ...apparently they have no talent or money…..like who doesn’t have any of those things??? I’ve never heard of someone or...something like that!!!_

_Oh well, it’s not my business!_

_Oops. This is a pretty boring journal entry. I don’t really have anything else to say. Oh wait! The loyalists! I know they don’t exist anymore but I would love to become one!!! My grandma told me that they are the saviors of Japan and gave us all the rules we abide by today. Isn’t that neat?!_

_I gotta go now. It was fun writing in this. Hopefully I can continue!_

__\- XXXXXX XXXXX (2115)_ _

 

__~_ _

 

 

_[Journal Entry #104: First day on the job]_

 

_It’s been 80 years since the war. I just turned 20 last month! I used to write in my journal once a day, but then it turned into once a week, and now I write sporadically. I’m super excited because I just became an adult, which means I can finally pursue my dream job: a reformist. I know the Loyalists don’t exist anymore today but I’m trying my best to carry out their wishes. I don’t know what else to say but I’ll keep you updated on what happens. Can’t wait!_

__\- XXXXXX XXXXX (2125)_ _

 

__~_ _

 

 

_[Journal Entry #139: My first update]_

 

_It’s been 82 years since the war and 2 years since I first promised an update. Crazy right? Well, there was an 8-month application process and then another 10-month selection process. But it was definitely worth it.  I got in! To be surrounded by so many people with the same beliefs and goals that I do is amazing. I haven’t gone on any, what they call, “runs” yet, because I just started training. Seems very military like to me…. intriguing._

_I actually made a friend during the application process. His name is XXXXXX. He’s a very quiet fellow, but a good one none the less. I find his obsession with cats endearing._

_Training isn’t as rigorous as I thought it would be. We learn more about the history of the war and the country more than anything else. I think you’d like this._

_Unfortunately, a new job comes with new responsibilities. I won’t be able to write as frequently but I’ll try my best!_

__\- XXXXXX XXXXX (2127)_ _

 

  


~

 

_[Journal Entry #987: Last day on the job]_

 

_It’s been a few months since I’ve written something, but I just couldn’t miss this opportunity. Today marks the 100-year mark after the war. So much has changed since then, but at the same time, it’s not all that different._

_Regret. That’s all I feel. Regret._

_In case you couldn’t tell by the title, this is my last day on the job as a reformist. Worst mistake of my life. I’m quitting._

_11-year-old me would probably punch the current me right in the fact but I’d punch him back 10 times harder in order to knock some sense into his head._

_I’ve done some terrible things…. unthinkable...unimaginable…. what changed my mind? Experience. I won’t go into detail in this entry but just know that I’ve changed my ways._

_Can’t talk for too long. I can tell they know I’m up to something and they’ll kill me before I have a chance to do it but I’m doing it anyway._

_This is really short...I just wanted to vent out my childish emotions. Words can’t even describe what I’m feeling right now._

_I decided to join a group of rebels. Yes, the illegal “terrorist” group. Terrorist my ass._

_Time for me to go. Hopefully, my future actions can erase any sin I currently have._

__\- XXXXXX XXXXX (2142)_ _

 

__~_ _

__

 

_[Journal Entry #1000: Final Letter]_

 

_Talent, stats, and money are all that matter in this day and age. According to most people, in the world’s eyes, those three things are exactly what portray a valuable citizen. Contrary to popular beliefs, no one really said anything if one had none of those traits. But that was before the reformists appeared. Right after world war III, groups of reformers started appearing here and there until they eventually grew into power. No one actually knew how those beliefs and ideas came to be, but as of that time, there were over 50,000 groups._

_One group, in particular, stood out from the rest. The Loyalists. That’s what they were dubbed by the common people. As not only the group who had the largest number of members but also the most extreme, they were the most feared group in the country. Forced labor at reform camps, terrorist attacks...you name it. However, that was right after world war III. It’s been over a hundred years since then. Unfortunately, even though the groups physically do not exist anymore, all of their teachings and beliefs still do. In fact, it’s what the majority of the population believe nowadays. If you aren’t talented, aren’t rich, or don’t have the stats to back you up, you aren’t considered a member of society, at least not physically. Despite these harsh descriptions, the country still looks exactly like it did right before the war. But don’t let that distract you, for that’s only the surface. If you dig deep enough, you’ll find what the world is truly like._

_Ahhhh...I’m getting too heated again. Didn’t mean to bombard you with history and facts right of the bat but it’s important. You’re probably really confused because it might all sound like nonsense to you. I know firsthand that they don’t tell you kids much about these types of things. I don’t know how much information you will be given or that you already know so I wrote down as much as I could. Please don’t let any of this scare you. Although what I said is true, nothing is as extreme as it was over 100 years ago, but still be alert and watch your back. I’m getting too worried about nothing again…. The younger generations don’t really have anything to worry about. The problems lie mostly with us old folks. Best be safe rather than sorry._

_If you couldn’t already tell, I’m writing a journal, and this my 1000th, and final, entry. If you want to know where the rest of it is, I’m wondering the exact same thing. What you are reading is a torn-out piece of paper. They confiscated my book, but I managed to sneak a few pages out. The rest that I managed to rip out, there should be 5 in total including this one, should be all together. But I told your mother to show you this one first as it’s the most important: the rest can wait._

_Well...let me just get straight to the point. If you are reading this, it means that something bad has happened. I don’t and will never know what it is but read and remember this carefully:_

_Whatever you do, DON’T listen to anyone, not even those you can “trust”. Go to XXXX XXXXXX [XX XXX X XXXX] right on the outskirts of Tokyo. There you will find a group of rebels that will keep you safe. I know they’re illegal, but if you are reading this, it means that what I feared the most has come true. Shit...I’m running out of time. I’m sorry I’ve never explained why I was never there, but the rebel group you’re seeking should have some information for you. I’m afraid my time is up._

_But do not fret, because there is still hope. You just have to look for it._

_Stay strong my son…and remember that I love you_

__\- Hinata_ _Yuuto (2145)_ _

 

 


End file.
